


Морсо

by Darthie_M, medb, rrnchg, Sumiregava



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Humor and Black Humor, Open Ending, Round Robin
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-14
Updated: 2009-01-14
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthie_M/pseuds/Darthie_M, https://archiveofourown.org/users/medb/pseuds/medb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrnchg/pseuds/rrnchg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumiregava/pseuds/Sumiregava
Summary: Даже если твоя жизнь - служение родной деревне, а работа - опасные миссии, это вовсе не значит, что в твоей жизни нет ничего личного.





	Морсо

**Author's Note:**

> Этот фик - раунд робин. Не было ни общего плана, ни продуманного в деталях сюжета, только общий накур - откровеннейшая трава - и цепочка драбблов, которые мы написали по очереди, продолжая идеи друг друга, как подсказывала фантазия. И остановились там, где закончились запасы травы. Получился открытый финал - впрочем, мы уверены, что у наших героев всё будет хорошо.  
> Иллюстрация: автор [Roncheg](https://roncheg.deviantart.com/) (rrnchg на Ао3).
> 
> Посвящается Ордену Откровенной Травы, в которым все мы тогда состояли.

**Часть первая. Сосед**

— Неужели опять? — простонал Изумо, возводя очи к потолку, на котором злорадно расползалось темное пятно. Восьмой раз за полгода.  
Дом, квартиру на последнем этаже которого они снимали, был одним из старейших в Конохе. Ходили слухи, что первый камень в его основание заложил сам Первый Хокаге (правда, бросив его в Учиху Мадару, а попав в строительный раствор, но самого факта это не отменяет). Кое-где по стенам и потолку змеились трещины, и чтобы угостить соседей снизу чаем, достаточно было вылить его из чашки над любым участком пола. У обитателя мансарды — жившего как раз над квартирой Хагане и Камизуки — должно было быть очень много тазиков, чтобы подставлять их в дождь под капель… Тем не менее, квартплата была не высока, хозяйка булочной на первом этаже всегда готова была угостить вечно голодных синоби горячим чаем с чем-нибудь вкусным (это особенно ценилось за несколько дней до зарплаты), а окна выходили на самую старую, заросшую часть парка.  
Дом был уютным. Тёплым. Иногда Котетсу даже казался себе котом, привязанным к месту, а не к человеку (длилось это ощущение, впрочем, ровно до тех пор, пока Изумо не пропадал из его поля зрения дольше, чем на полторы минуты). Но вот некоторые моменты жизни здесь…  
— Вы опять нас залили, — проинформировал Изумо закрытую дверь, которую перед этим вежливо пнул чтобы оповестить хозяина, что они снова здесь и опять жалуются. — На сей раз кухню.  
За дверью, как всегда, царило гробовое молчание. Ни разу еще хозяин мансарды не соблаговолил появиться, однако на следующий день после нескольких произнесенных под его дверью теплых слов (Изумо всегда оставлял еще и записку), присылал тоскливого гражданского с ведерком штукатурки, бурчащего, что ему, мол, уже заплатили.  
Ни разу еще хозяин мансарды не являлся им лично. Строго говоря, его вообще никто не видел — и вряд ли слишком об этом жалел.  
Ни разу — до сегодняшнего дня.  
— Ну и зачем орать? — устало спросил Ибики. Под его глазами на осунувшемся лице залегли глубокие тени. На бинтах, перетягивающих руку, проступила кровь. — Да пришлю, пришлю я вам завтра столяра. То есть плотника. А, — он с видимым усилием махнул перевязанной рукой, — вы поняли…  
Котетсу и Изумо молчали — и явно не собирались уходить. Ибики нахмурился.  
— Ну? Еще вопросы?  
— Да, Ибики-сан, — Изумо, порядочно уставший за день, сделал шаг вперед, выступая из-за спину Котетсу. — Меня очень интересует, когда вы уже, наконец, перестанете заливать нас и присылать на следующий день замаскированного АНБУ с обыском всякий раз, когда в архиве пропадет какой-нибудь документ? Вы действительно верите, что мы продаем в Скрытый Туман отчеты пятилетней давности?  
— Ну, рецепт любимой настойки Хокаге на пятнадцати травах вы им продали, — усмехнулся Ибики, не без удовольствия глядя на смутившихся чунинов. — Отвечая на твой вопрос: нет, не верю. Кто и зачем берет их — знаю. Написать это в отчете — не могу. От вас убудет, если квартиру лишний раз обыщут?  
— А нельзя совсем без этого? — поинтересовался Котетсу. Из-за спины Ибики по-прежнему доносился шум льющейся воды, а значит, у них на кухне уже можно было плавать. — Заведите в архиве декоративную крысу, выпускайте погулять и пишите в отчетах, что это она сожрала документы…  
Ибики и Изумо наградили его одинаково странными взглядами, после чего Ибики пожал плечами, развернулся и ушел куда-то вглубь квартиры, предоставив чунинам самим закрывать тяжелую дверь. Шум воды прекратился, зато раздался звон бьющейся посуды и тяжелый удар — словно на пол свалился кто-то тяжелый, запнувшись, например, о стол.  
— Изумо?  
— Что еще? — буркнул Камизуки, уже занеся ногу над порогом. — Отнесем его в госпиталь и все. Мой инстинкт самосохранения против того, чтобы оставлять его валяться здесь.  
— А мой, — сообщил Котетсу, придерживая друга за плечи, — против того, чтобы заходить в квартиру Морино Ибики, в которой ловушек, по слухам, больше, чем в архиве АНБУ. Сходи хотя бы за аптечкой — на всякий случай. Все равно ему потребуется.  
Пожав плечами, Изумо ушел. Дождавшись, когда этажом ниже хлопнет дверь их квартиры, Котетсу переступил порог и оглянулся. И ничего не случилось. Квартира как квартира, только почему-то очень в ней холодно.  
Ибики в сознании валялся на кухонном полу, разглядывая потолок и время от времени морщась.  
— Никакого госпиталя, — заявил он Хагане, даже не повернув голову на его шаги. — Я как раз оттуда…  
Вернувшийся с аптечкой Изумо застал Котетсу перетаскивающим угрюмо молчащего Ибики в спальню. Очередное предложение посетить госпиталь или хотя бы пригласить врача прямо сюда было нецензурно отклонено, после чего Изумо помог раздеть Ибики и уложить в кровать. Тот даже почти не сопротивлялся.  
— Ибики-сан, а чай у вас не отравлен? — поинтересовался Изумо, копаясь в аптечке. Ибики качнул головой — как на вопрос о чае, так и на предложение вколоть ему обезболивающего. Котетсу, понимавший Изумо с полуслова, отправился на кухню, а сам Изумо, оставив аптечку на прикроватном столе — чтобы Ибики мог дотянуться до нее, если вдруг сочтет нужным, куда-то вышел, чтобы через несколько минут вернуться с теплым одеялом. Их с Котетсу.  
— Сейчас я еще и поесть приготовлю, Ибики-сан, — успокоил он вскинувшегося было Морино.  
— Зачем?  
— Ну… Я в госпитале был, знаю, как там кормят…  
— Я там не ел.  
— Тем более, — Изумо пожал плечами. Ибики глубоко вздохнул и попытался успокоиться — и не сказать, чтобы преуспел в этом. Раны, боль и пустой желудок редко располагают к спокойствию  
— Зачем вы все это делаете?  
Изумо уже успел отвернуться, поэтому выражение его лица увидел только появившийся с подносом в дверях Котетсу.  
Увидел — и широко улыбнулся.

 

**Часть 2. Страшная тайна Морино Ибики**

— Я один.

На самом деле, в уточнениях не было необходимости. Но Ибики уже в который раз непроизвольно всматривался за спину Изумо… А он ведь только из госпиталя. Нехорошо волновать больного человека.

— Ну что ж… Э-э-э… Проходи. У тебя ко мне какое-нибудь дело?

— Нет-нет, что вы. Это я так, по-соседски.

Ибики чуть отступил в сторону, позволив этому нахалу проскользнуть в квартиру. Пожалуй, он был несколько растерян и не знал, как себя вести. Он был просто не готов. Расслабился, привыкнув, что пугающий имидж автоматически предохраняет его от праздного любопытства.

Пока он тщательно запирал дверь (дурацкая привычка! ведь кому надо, тот войдет — и не поморщится), незваный гость куда-то подевался. Ибики в недоумении огляделся по сторонам. Не так уж здесь много места…

И тут из глубины спальни донесся ласковый воркующий голос:

— Ну-с, Морсо, и как это тебя угораздило?..

Ибики похолодел.

Изумо сидел на корточках перед старой картонной коробкой, вдумчиво разглядывая ее обитателей: большую длиннохвостую крысу с Конохским хитаем на шее и выводок пищащих малюсеньких крысят. В выстилке импровизированного гнезда при некоторой доле воображения можно было угадать обрывки архивных документов.

— Как ты догадался?

— Я знал, что искать.

— А имя, очевидно, подсказали тебе звезды?

— Нет, медсестра из госпиталя. Вы бредили после ранения, Ибики-сан.

Ибики тяжело вздохнул. Не убивать же этого паршивца лишь за избыток дедуктивных способностей. Да и Котетсу будет скучать…

— А кстати, не могли бы вы сказать, что означает это имя?

Вот ведь, однако, светская беседа.

— Морсо — это «укус» по-итальянски, — Ибики заметил, что непроизвольно потирает свежезабинтованный палец, и слегка смутился.

— Не знал, что вам известен и этот язык.

— Так вышло. Я просто люблю итальянскую оперу.

— Вряд ли там есть такие слова.

— И тем не менее.

Изумо еще пару секунд задержал взгляд на лице собеседника, прежде чем снова обратить внимание на «детский сад». Впрочем, чему он удивляется? У Ибики это, наверно, профессиональная привычка: во всем докапываться до самой сути. Разведчик и контрразведчик, он знает тысячи местных обычаев, сотни диалектов. Языком больше, языком меньше…  
Прикольно.

— Так что, загадку исчезающих документов можно считать решенной?

— Да как сказать. Надо же убедиться, что ничего не пропало. Сложить все клочки, восстановить текст… Жалко. Пусть подрастут.

Изумо задумчиво исследовал взглядом содержимое просторной коробки. Какие мелкие кусочки!  
Казалось, нин-рэт следит за ходом его мыслей черными бусинами глаз.

— Раз так, Ибики-сан, ничего не попишешь. Пусть нас обыщут и в десятый раз. От нас ведь действительно не убудет.

Ибики от души понадеялся, что его голос не звучит сейчас растроганно и благодарно. Он ненавидел сантименты.

— Пожалуй, нам с вами следует отметить этот маленький юбилейчик.

— Мы будем только рады. У вас, у нас или в Ичираку?

— Давайте у меня. Если, конечно, не приключится дождя.

Закрывая дверь, Ибики поймал себя на мысли, что у парня-то серьезные и многообещающие задатки. Об этом стоит подумать.

Морсо окинула хозяина спокойным всепонимающим взглядом. Если бы она была человеком, она бы хмыкнула и усмехнулась. Но ей нравилось оставаться крысой…

 

**Часть 3. О животных призыва**

Котетсу не ожидал от грядущего дня никакой подлянки. Он спокойно проснулся, потянулся в надежде нащупать рядом теплую тушку дорогого друга… но почему-то оной не обнаружил. Однако прежде, чем привычная для любого шиноби паранойя успела заявить о себе, голос Изумо донесся от входной двери:  
— О, ну неужели ты соблаговолил наконец проснуться!  
— А? — озадаченно переспросил Котетсу, потирая глаза.  
Камизуки почему-то вздохнул и прошел к обеденному столу, чтобы сгрузить на него пакеты. В комнате приятно запахло свежей выпечкой.  
— У нас сегодня что-то есть? — поинтересовался Хагане, внимательно следя за тем, как друг доставал из пакетов теплые хрустящие булочки. В животе громко забурчало.  
Неделя до зарплаты. Да будет благословенна Мидори-сан, щедрая хозяйка маленькой булочной на первом этаже их дома!  
— Если ты про миссии, то нет, — пожал плечами Изумо. — Но нужно будет появиться в Штабе — хотя бы после обеда. Ах да, а еще вечером мы идем к Ибики, отмечать юбилей.  
— Ч-чего?! — вытаращился Котетсу.  
Камизуки не ответил, только одарил его усталым взглядом и удалился в ванную.  
Хагане остался растерянно сидеть на кровати. С одной стороны, известие о каком-то там юбилее в сочетании с Ибики едва не отбило аппетит напрочь… с другой стороны — булочки. Свежие булочки с маком!  
Гастрономический интерес победил праздные размышлений, так что Котетсу выбрался из постели и направился к столу… но почти тут же запнулся обо что-то босой ногой и едва не полетел носом вперед. Зашипев от боли, он опустил взгляд и с изумлением увидел книгу, на обложке которой значилось «Все о животных призыва: их способности, повадки и привычки, особенности мира, взаимоотношения с хозяевами. Прикладное научное пособие». На всякий случай перечитав надпись еще пару раз, Котетсу осторожно поднял книгу, повертел в руках и озадаченно позвал:  
— Изу, зачем тебе книжка про животных призыва? Ты что, решил вдруг изучить это дзюцу?  
Камизуки выглянул из ванны, досадливо поморщился и бросил:  
— Не трогай!  
Хагане обиженно нахмурился и отложил книгу.  
Да что с Изумо вообще такое?!  
Посозерцав хмурую физиономию друга, Камизуки тяжело вздохнул и мягко произнес:  
— Ну прости, Тетсу. Просто у нас возникла одна проблема, и я немного беспокоюсь… Я тебе потом все объясню, хорошо?  
Хагане нехотя кивнул, безуспешно пытаясь сообразить, что такого могло произойти.  
— А юбилей — это в смысле в честь вчерашнего десятого обыска у нас в квартире. Ибики-сан предложил отметить, — сообщил Изумо, потом неожиданно заявил. — Мне надо идти, скоро вернусь! — и смотался быстрее, чем Котетсу успел открыть рот.  
Ну и дела.  
Возмущенно фыркнув, Хагане молниеносно уничтожил две ближайшие булочки, сходил на кухню за чаем… вспомнил, что неплохо бы одеться… выполнил сию нехитрую миссию и, со скуки снова взяв книжку про животных призыва, решил немного просветиться.  
У Котетсу с детства была одна вредная привычка. Нет, он не объедался сладким, не закидывал ноги на стол, не свистел в помещении и даже не лазил в чужой сад за яблоками — или какие там еще могут быть вредные привычки у детей? Он просто время от времени разговаривал сам с собой. Когда никто не слышал, разумеется.  
— Таак, что тут у нас? — протянул Хагане, раскрывая книжку наугад.  
«Мир призыва» — гордо гласило название главы. Хмыкнув, Котетсу углубился в чтение, освежая смутные разрозненные знания, остававшиеся в голове еще со времен Академии.  
Животные призыва обитали в собственном подызмерении, родственному тому, из которого когда-то явились Хвостатые Звери. Но, в отличие от означенных Зверей, животные призыва никакого хаоса в обычный мир не вносили и могли спокойно в нем существовать. Некоторые и вовсе предпочитали жить исключительно здесь, возвращаясь в свой особый мир, только чтобы пополнить запасы чакры.  
У животных призыва была строгая иерархия от низших к высшим, впрочем, ранг конкретного индивидуума мог в процессе жизни измениться. У каждого вида животных был свой Бог — например, к ним относился Царь Обезьян, которого мог призывать Хокаге. Считалось, что эти Боги когда-то давно-давно были обычными животными призыва, просто за свою долгую жизнь набрались опыта и колоссальных сил, но эта информация являлась не более чем предположением: животные призыва, особенно высшие, не любили делиться своими тайнами.  
— Ух ты, а этого я не знал! — удивленно прокомментировал Котетсу, дойдя до главы «Как с ними общаться».  
У каждого вида животных был свой собственный язык, но наиболее сильные и могущественные также обладали способностью говорить на языке людей. Если верить «Прикладному научному пособию», специально для людей-хозяев существовали учебники по языкам каждого вида животных — например, собак, кошек, змей и всех прочих.  
— Интересно, а есть ли у нас в Конохе переводчики? — задумчиво протянул Хагане, потирая подбородок. — Или каждому хозяину приходится самостоятельно учиться понимать своего суммона?.. А, впрочем, мне-то какая разница!  
Следующая глава рассказывала об именах. У каждого зверя было два имени: одно, тайное, полученное им в мире призыва (поговаривали, что, узнав это имя, можно получить над зверем полную власть), и второе, нареченное хозяином. Впрочем, некоторые животные отказывались от нареченного имени и придумывали себе второе имя сами (либо использовали имя, данное им родителями). Считалось, что семейные отношения животных призыва высшей иерархии близки к человеческим.  
Котетсу поудобней устроился на кровати и перелистнул следующую страницу, как вдруг какой-то посторонний шорох привлек его внимание. Вскинув голову, Хагане открыл было рот — да так и замер.  
Потому что по кровати прямо к его ногам ползла крупная буро-рыжеватая крыса, на шее которой болтался хитай со знаком листа. Поняв, что ее заметили, гостья замерла и хитро прищурила глазки, спокойно встретив ошарашенный взгляд Котетсу.  
В первое мгновение шиноби решил, что это галлюцинация. Даже на всякий случай ущипнул себя за руку. Не помогло — крыса и не подумала никуда исчезать, напротив, подползла поближе, с любопытством шевеля пушистыми усами.  
Хагане лихорадочно соображал, что ему делать, когда в голове вдруг промелькнула неожиданная мысль.  
— Эй, маленькая, а ты случайно не ко мне пришла? — спросил он и осторожно протянул руку, готовый ее мгновенно отдернуть при необходимости.  
Крыса тихонько пискнула, внимательно обнюхала его пальцы и принялась собирать с постели крошки третьей булочки, которую Котетсу распотрошил в процессе чтения.  
Хагане, подумав, самодовольно улыбнулся. Ясно одно, животные призыва просто так не являются! Может, ему таким образом предлагают сделку? Но тогда…  
Он заглянул в справочник, зацепившись взглядом за строчку, в которой говорилось, что частью соглашения является наречение имени животному. Хмыкнув, Котетсу осторожно, по-прежнему опасаясь за сохранность пальцев, погладил крысу по гладкой спинке, пробормотав:  
— Как же тебя назвать, малышка?  
Крыса неожиданно громко фыркнула и презрительно дернула хвостом. Котетсу недоуменно нахмурился, перебирая в памяти все знакомые женские имена — отчего-то он был стопроцентно уверен, что эта крыса девочка.  
Следующие десять минут прошли в безуспешных попытках подобрать гостье имя. В ответ на все варианты крыса только дергала хвостом. Впрочем, четвертую, последнюю, булочку она приняла весьма благосклонно, изничтожила ее с изумляющей быстротой и, пригревшись, бесцеремонно заснула у Котетсу на животе. Тот уже просто не знал, что делать и как реагировать…  
С другой стороны — ему в детстве так хотелось, чтобы у них в доме было хоть какое-нибудь животное…  
Но он не был уверен, что скажет на это Изумо.  
Скрип входной двери прозвучал, как гром посреди ясного неба. Подскочив на кровати и едва не разбудив крысу, Хагане поспешно накрыл ее простыней.  
Камизуки остановился на пороге, неодобрительно качнув головой:  
— Все еще валяешься? Нам, вообще-то, уже в Штаб пора.  
— Изу, тут такое дело… — замялся Котетсу, пытаясь придумать, что сказать.  
Изумо мгновенно нахмурился, наученный горьким опытом долгой совместной жизни с другом детства, и обреченно выдохнул:  
— Что ты там умудрился натворить за время моего отсутствия? Лучше признавайся сразу.  
— Я ничего не делал, честно! — запротестовал Хагане, вскидывая руки ладонями вверх. Помялся немного и все же продолжил. — Но… она сама пришла… В общем, ты не против, если она теперь будет жить у нас?! — выпалил он на одном дыхании, откидывая простыню и открывая обзор на все так же мирно спавшую крысу.  
Реакция Изумо была более чем неожиданной. Он вытаращил глаза, пошатнулся и прыгнул вперед с диким воплем:  
— МОРСО!!!  
Котетсу, не ожидавший ничего подобного, едва не свалился с кровати. Крыса открыла глаза, вопросительно пискнула и дернула хвостом.  
Камизуки всплеснул руками, заявив:  
— Мы с Ибики-сан ее весь день ищем!!! — он укоризненно покачал головой. — Бросила детей, сама сбежала… а Ибики-сан там волнуется, места себе не находит…  
Крыса приподнялась на задних лапках, молитвенно сложив передние, и снова пискнула.  
Окончательно переставший что-либо понимать Хагане офигело переспросил:  
— Де-детей?.. Каких детей?!  
— Своих, — исчерпывающе пояснил Изумо.

Через пятнадцать минут Котетсу наконец ввели в курс дела. Блудная мать была возвращена своим детишкам, Ибики отставил в сторону пузырек с валерьянкой и перестал грозно хмуриться. Котетсу сначала повозмущался на тему того, что Изумо, предатель такой, ничего ему не сказал, но потом все же смягчился, умиленный крысиной возней и несчастным взглядом напарника.  
— Видимо, они ее утомили, — сдержанно прокомментировал Ибики, пристально наблюдая за разошедшимися детишками, бесцеремонно таскавшими маму за уши.  
— Наверное, каждой матери нужно иногда хоть ненадолго отдохнуть от своих чад, — вздохнул Изумо.  
Котетсу молчал, размышляя. Ему почему-то вспомнилось, какими взглядами одарили его Изумо и Ибики, когда он в шутку предложил последнему завести в архиве декоративную крысу и валить пропажу документов на нее…  
Хагане наклонился, поднял вылетевший из крысиного гнезда обрывок какого-то отчета, почесал нос и озадаченно выдал:  
— Так что же, я, получается… этот… ясновидец?

 

**Часть 4: Цветы жизни**

Сознание возвращалось медленно, неохотно, при первом же намеке на боль или Морино Ибики (что сейчас было, в принципе, равнозначно) готовясь дать дёру.  
— Все в порядке, — раздался прямо над ухом шепот Изумо, такой знакомый и родной, что у Котетсу навернулись слезы на глаза. — Теперь — в порядке.  
— Так что хватит притворяться и вставай уже, — зычно подтвердил Ибики над другим ухом.  
Котетсу тихонько заскулил. Пусть у него болела только голова (зато как), а все остальное, на которое ворвавшийся в кухню Ибики с рычанием вылил кастрюлю с мирно кипящим на плите супом, благословенно молчало, но… Не гендзюцу же это было? Он рискнул приоткрыть один глаз и тут же наткнулся на изрядно смущенного палача, с пустым шприцем в руке и семейством крыс на плечах. Морсо ободряюще пискнула и Котетсу, сообразивший, что произошло, со вздохом откинулся обратно на колени Изумо. Что бы там ему ни вкололи, обезболивало оно прекрасно, и сейчас можно было расслабиться и позволить Ибики перебинтовать ожоги.  
— Детей воспитывала? А мы без обеда остались…  
Сердитый писк вполне можно было перевести как возмущенное: «А дети — без тренировки!»  
— Хоть бы сказала, — вздохнул Ибики. — Он бы вам отдельно кастрюльку поставил…  
Перед его глазами до сих пор маячила страшная картина: шестеро крысят, плавающие в булькающем кипятке среди лапши и картошки, и уткнувшийся в книгу Хагане рядом.  
Изумо, до сих массировавший Котетсу виски и молчащий так осуждающе, что даже Морсо начала сомневаться по поводу своих методов закалки детей, осторожно переложил голову друга на пол и поднялся на ноги.  
— Схожу, еды на ужин куплю, — пояснил он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Ибики и обиженный Котетсу. — Пока вы тут лечитесь… Извиняетесь…  
Крысятам хватило совести стыдливо отвернуться. Ну да, провода от холодильника, да и от всего прочего, они не трогали, как и обещали, но зубы же резались, а десны — чесались… Прогрызать дырки в самом холодильнике, в конце концов, никто не запрещал.  
— Наверное, скоро придется искать им хозяев, — глубокомысленно заявил Котетсу, сгибая ногу в колене, чтобы Ибики было удобнее ее бинтовать. — Им уже по три недели, — Ибики нахмурился, так что продолжал Хагане уже куда менее уверенно. — Ну, Ибики-сан! С внутренней разведкой замечательно справляется Морсо, а ее дети должны же когда-нибудь учиться действовать самостоятельно, разрабатывать собственные дзюцу…  
— Рано, — отрезал Ибики. -Вот когда-аа!..  
Он осторожно попытался оторвать от уха вцепившегося в него крысенка. Младший сын Морсо, которому давно уже опротивели тренировки в подвалах, канавах и супе, был резко не согласен и жаждал деятельности  
— Вот это зубки, — буркнул Котетсу, прикладывая к уху Ибики чистый бинт.  
— Вот когда вы научитесь терпению, — веско заявил Ибики, — тогда и будем думать. Хагане, подай мне еще вон ту синюю бутылочку и шприц.  
Котетсу бросил ему флакон и молча смотрел, как Ибики медленно вводит жидкость в вену.  
— Это что, от столбняка?  
— Какой столбняк, — в голосе Ибики явно звучала гордость, — они, знаешь ли, ядовитые!

 

**Часть 5. Азбука Морсо**

Котетсу сидел на полу с раскрытой книгой в руках. Он уже привык. Возможно, стоило бы завести специальную подушку, но не сейчас, когда у деток чешутся зубки. Клочки подметать не оберешься.

— И вдруг что-то произошло, — с выражением читал он. — С полей шляпы закапало. Полилось. Вода потоками выплескивалась на ковер, а иностранным словам пришлось искать спасения на стенах.

— Они не умеют плавать?  
— На стенах? А как они туда залезли?  
— У них такой хороший контроль чакры?  
— А что это вообще такое — иностранные слова?

Они галдели сразу в оба уха…

Котетсу привычно подхватил мелкого — тот обожал сидеть у него на голове, но снова наклонился слишком низко и в результате повис перед глазами, вцепившись в волосы... Так. Надо вычленить из гвалта ключевые вопросы. На все ответить было невозможно — эту нехитрую истину он усвоил в первый же день. Но навыки шиноби выручали.

— Был бы хороший контроль чакры, они б ходили по воде, а не лезли на стены. А иностранные слова — просто слова другого языка. В некоторых странах говорят не по-нашему.

— А почему?...

Надо признать, он уже малость обалдел от них. С этими детками за день выматываешься так, что хочется сбежать на миссию. Чтоб отдохнуть немного.

— Мы будем читать дальше или нет?

— Будем, будем, — заверещали все разом, а кто-то от избытка чувств даже цапнул его за ухо. Котетсу потянулся за противоядием. Малышня виновато притихла.

— «Муравьиный лев превратился в воду, и все, — разочарованно сказал Снусмумрик. — А мне кажется, это песок стал водой, — прошептал Снорк. — Сейчас появится и сам лев…» Эй, Морсо, ты куда?!

Очень сосредоточенная и строгая крыса лишь раздраженно фыркнула в ответ и устремилась дальше. Только мелькнул длинный хвост, да хлопнула маленькая дверца в прихожей — предмет гордости Ибики. Что вчера было, когда Котетсу обозвал ее калиткой для кошки… Ему ведь даже показалось, что Ибики и крысы сейчас набросятся на него всем скопом. Хорошо еще, Изумо заступился…

— Работа… Мама пошла работать… — уважительно протянул кто-то слева.  
Котетсу присвистнул.

— Не свисти, денег не будет, — выдали сразу трое.  
— А у меня их и так нет.  
— Ну, будут же когда-нибудь! Вот потому и нету! — прозвучало с двух сторон одновременно.

Он с ностальгией вспоминал то счастливое время, когда крысята, чинно расположившись перед ним полукругом, старательно повторяли хором слово «мама». Теперь в буквальном смысле на голову сели… А кто не поместился, устроились на плечах. От их высоких голосов закладывало уши. Бл@!

Последнее он, кажется, забывшись, озвучил. Возмездие не заставило себя ждать:

— Чему ты детей учишь?! — загремел выросший как из-под земли Ибики.

Ну, все! С него довольно!  
Сверкая глазами, затюканный крысиный нянь вскочил на ноги, не замечая, как острые коготки впиваются в его одежду — не упадут, не маленькие уже! — и подскочил к возвышающемуся над ним спецдзенину, сжимая кулаки:

— А вы как думали?! Они не девочки из пансиона, они же будущие нин-рэты! Они должны все слова знать!

Ибики аж залюбовался. Каков нахал! Но в это время «младшенький», любитель посидеть на голове, раздвинул лапками жесткие пряди Котетсу и пропищал:

— Ибики-сан, «бл@» — это просто такой неопределенный артикль. Дядя Изумо нам вчера объяснил!

Котетсу удовлетворенно усмехнулся про себя. Кажется, грозный Морино Ибики наконец-то поймет, каково это — когда семья выступает против тебя единым фронтом?

 

**Часть 6. Азбука Морсо-2**

— Итак, на повестке дня, — торжественно начала Шестая, — самый важный какой только может быть вопрос. Братья, что делать будем? Учиться читать — не вариант.  
— Ну да, — кивнул Третий, поднимая голову от какого-то древнего свитка, в котором он дорисовывал детали к иероглифам, старательно меняя смысл документа и старясь выдержать почерк. — Мы ж уже умеем.  
— Значит, придется притворяться, — взгрустнула Четвертая. — Иначе Тецу-сенсей обидится. Он как раз азбуку купил…  
— На каком языке? — деловито поинтересовался Третий?  
— На японском, балда.  
— Да не в этом дело, — отмахнулась Шестая. — А в том, что как только нас научат читать, нас раздадут!  
В комнате повисло угрюмое молчание. Каждый краем уха слышал… что-то.  
— Даже собак Инузука не раздают кому попало, — заметила наконец Первая. — Еще скажи, что дедушка пойдет на рынке нами торговать. Да мама ему яй..  
— Да не отдаст он нас! — перебил ее Второй.  
— Абы кому — не отдаст. А тщательно подобранным АНБУ или дзёнинам… Вы их видели?  
Все закивали. В рамках самостоятельных тренировок недели две назад был составлен список АНБУ Конохи (фотографии — в масках и без, анкетные данные и медицинские карты прилагались).  
— Хотите к ним? Я — нет!  
— Чем плох тот же Тензо? — пожала плечами Первая. — Всегда на ровном месте может вырастить что-нибудь вкусненькое…  
— Я, например, предпочитаю мясо, — фыркнул Седьмой и вернулся к заточке когтей. — И вообще… С какой стати мы должны здесь оставаться? Чем мы связаны с Конохой?  
— С самой Конохой — пока ничем, да и не будем, — Шестая задумчиво теребила хвост. Третий, хозяин хвоста, предпочел не обращать на это внимания. — Но вот если мы заключим договор с синоби Конохи…  
— Далась вам эта Коноха! — взвыл Седьмой. — Сколько еще деревень вокруг!  
— Знаешь, — высказал общее мнение Второй, — если Хокаге-сама приняла тебя за обычную крысу и выкинула в окно, это еще не повод злиться на всю остальную Коноху. Хватит уже.  
— Да ладно вам, — безмятежно отозвалась Пятая. — Он, в конце концов, прав. Если нам не нравятся местные синоби, почему бы не поискать подходящих в других местах?  
— Это в каких же именно местах?  
— В мире животных призыва, где ж еще, — фыркнула Шестая. — Или вы собирались пробежаться по всем скрытым деревням в поисках синоби, с которыми мы могли бы сойтись характерами? Только чтобы, определившись наконец, узнать, что на дзюцу призыва они не способны?  
— Можно и неспособных, — поразмыслив, отозвался Третий, давно уже отложивший кисть в сторону. — Мы тогда, конечно, не сможем общаться с ними на расстоянии, не сможем услышать, если они позовут… Но, с другой стороны…  
— Не будем и связаны намертво договором, — обрадовалась Четвертая.  
— Осталось найти идиотов, которые согласятся без договора сотрудничать с неизвестно откуда взявшимся суммоном.  
— А почему бы не зайти сразу с двух сторон? — поинтересовалась Первая. — Часть нас отправится в какую-нибудь деревню подыскивать варианты вживую, а часть — в мир животных призыва. Посмотрят, что там да как…  
— А если кого-нибудь как раз сумеют призвать?  
Первая призадумалась. На вопросы о мире животных призыва Морсо отзывалась неохотно и односложно, но одно было известно всем: призвать животное-суммона можно было только оттуда. Граница между мирами охотно отзывалась на ритуал, буквально за шиворот вытаскивая призываемого из одного мира и швыряя его в другой.  
Только вот сила призванного всегда, неизменно, соответствовала силе призывающего. Хоть и не всегда известно, каким именно образом. Так что…  
— Знаешь, — Пятая успокаивающе куснула любимую сестричку Червертую за ухо. — Мы, конечно, способные и все такое, но у сравнимых с нами синоби не хватит сил призвать даже бактерию.  
— Значит, решено, — подытожил Второй. — Чур, я в Мир Призыва!  
— И я! — вскинулся Седьмой.  
-И я, — кивнула Шестая. — Должен же кто-то руководить.  
Братья многозначительно переглянулись, но спорить не стали.  
— Тогда мы, — Первая окинула остальных оценивающим взглядом, — отправляемся в Деревню Скрытого…  
— Звука!  
— Сестричка, ты что это?  
— Змеиное мясо люблю…  
— Напомню, — вздохнул Третий, который тоже любил змеиное мясо, — что мы хотели подобрать себе хозяев, а не доесть остатки Отокаге.  
— Одно другому не мешает, — поразмыслив, заявила Пятая. — Можно отправиться в Песок через Звук. У нас и Суной более-менее мир, заодно и подкрепимся по дороге.  
— Ну, тогда…  
— Прямо сейчас?  
— А чего ждать?  
Седьмой, Второй и Шестая сбились в кучку, зажмурились, пытаясь сосредоточиться, и с легким хлопком исчезли.  
— Кто-нибудь помнит, — извиняющимся тоном спросила Четвертая, — как можно вернуться из Мира Призыва, если тебя не призвали?

**Author's Note:**

> Автор частей 1 ("Сосед"), 4 ("Цветы жизни") и 6 ("Азбука Морсо-2") - [Sumiregava](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumiregava).  
> Автор частей 2 ("Страшная тайна Морино Ибики") и 5 ("Азбука Морсо") - [Darthie_M](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthie_M).  
> Автор части 3 ("О животных призыва") - [medb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/medb/pseuds/medb)  
> Автор иллюстрации и соавтор накура - [rrnchg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrnchg)  
> Для части 5: бета - [Tadanori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tadanori); книга, которую читает в фике Котетсу - "Шляпа волшебника" Туве Янссон.


End file.
